Awoken Oni
'Description' The user has cast away his humanity and fully awoken their demonic blood that flows through him, giving him considerable amount of strength and power. He has learned how to harness the demonic abilities of controlling chakra, creating more destructive jutsu, the ability to regenerate lost limbs, and even the power to never die from mortal wounds regenerating them as if nothing ever happened. Requires Jonin Rank to take this Rank Up 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' 'Passive #'''Blood Scent – (Passive) the user is able to track and hunt down a target or targets threw the scent of fresh blood from the target similar to the way a shark tracks its prey. This provides only a small enhancement of the senses. 'Immortality' #'Demonic Immortality '– The user has awoken his demonic blood to a state where he is no longer able to be killed through physical means nor does the user feel physical pain. (Example: If the users arm is chopped off, the user will not feel the pain from it and continue on as if nothing happened, just without an arm to do stuff with.) However even though the user is no longer able to be killed by physical means, the user is still able to be dismembered to a point where he can not move, such as his legs cut off so he can't walk or his arms chopped off so he can't use them, and or his head chopped off which wont kill him, but make it to where his body no longer moves. (Functions just like Hidan's Jashinism.) Medical Release + Awoken Oni #'Demonic Regeneration' - Using the demonic chakra, the user is able to regenerate his wounds be them simple scratches to lost limbs. (10cp to regenerate minor wounds, 20cp to regenerate major wounds such has severed limbs.) #'Demonic Rebirth '- This technique allows the user to repair large amounts of damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike or the user has taken sever amounts of damage such as being cut in half, part of his body has been blown off, ect… over time (So long as the user is still alive) he is able to use this ability causing his body to regenerate almost instantly healing 2 times the CP invested(40cp) 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' #'Blood Claws'– Using the blood from the user’s enemies, he is able to create a pair of massive and devastating claws that form around his hands. With each wound made with these claws, they drain away an opponent’s blood repairing themselves well at the same time making the target slowly weaker and weaker due to blood lose. (20cp/ 15cp maintain (can be supercharged) #'Oni Form' - The user takes the Form of an Oni granting him immense power however at a cost. The power puts an immense strain on the users body causing it to degrade each second the user is in the form. The form consist of multiple feats and with each feat taken the form gets stronger. Well in this form, all feats taken under it are active at the same time. The user is not able to pick and choose what feats are active at what time. *'Aura of Destruction' - An aura of pure death and destruction surrounds the user, causing harm to all who are near him. (20cp/15cp maintain | does 20cp in damage to all withing a 10 foot radios (20 foot diameter) of the user) *'Desecrating Skin' - The users skin has become harmful to those who touch it causing damage to anyone foolish enough to. (10cp/5cp maintain | Anyone who touches the user takes 10cp in damage) *'Extra Limbs' - The user grows more arms allowing them to perform more attacks. (follows multi-attack rules, starts at 10cp/5cp maintain for one set of extra arms) *'Tail' -The user has grown a tail allowing them to slap people around or trip them. (10cp/5cp maintain. 10cp in damage, Follows Multi-Attack rules) *'Demonic Wings' - The user grows massive wings, allowing them to fly around (10cp/5cp maintain) *'Natural Armor' - The users Skin has extremly hardened actiing as a powerful barrier (20cp/10cp maintain. Barrier jutsu) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' #'Annihilation - '''The user harnesses an extreme amount of chakra around him then releases it, sending out a wave of utter destruction in all directions made of demonic chakra and a devastating shock wave. The extreme power of the force is capable of blowing away incoming jutsu, weapons, and send people flying in a destructive force capable or tearing them into pieces. 'Known Users''' Nenshou Natsuin Category:Rank Upgrade